


Play with Me

by pimatae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Smut, god damn this is trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimatae/pseuds/pimatae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun played dirty, with kohl rimmed eyes and red lips and dressed all in black looked like the reincarnation of every bad thought Chanyeol would have ever had in his entire life. His hands shook with the force of holding himself back when Baekhyun would unbutton his shirt just slightly, skin showing and glinting under the lights…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play with Me

Chanyeol always liked Baekhyun's hands.

Long, slim and so so pretty. He especially liked when Baekhyun sat and played small melodies on the piano at the dorm, with a smile in his lips and his voice echoing along with the keys. It gave him peace, how the sun would shine in his brown looks making them silky golden with nothing but them in their own little world.

Sometimes, he wondered.

Baekhyun was someone unique, with big smiles and bad jokes but with swirls of emotions dancing in his eyes and somehow Chanyeol was sure he never showed everything, and that left him wondering. And wanting, more, so much more. He wanted to know, to understand, to open up Baekhyun and hear him sing his everything and his nothing.

He would watch entranced sometimes -knowing how stupidly he looked- even in the middle of a concert, how Baekhyun would run and jump, scream and bother the members and interacting with their dear fans and he didn't miss a moment, especially when it was Baekhyun's time to sing and that pretty voice would echo around him in a strong buzz, trapping him like a spider web where only Baekhyun was and sometimes Baekhyun would look at him too, with a glint in his eyes like he _knew_.

Like he knew how much Chanyeol was enchanted by him, by his pretty eyes and pretty lips and how he would catch the taller looking at him with so much wonder and Baekhyun would play with him, a small touch here and there in the table when it was time to eat dinner, or a small whispered 'sorry' in his ear when they would so suddenly stumble with each other, bodies close in the small space of the hallway to the bathroom and he would hear Chanyeol's breath get caught.

And Baekhyun loved it.

Sometimes, he would lick his fingers after eating the small bakery sweets Jumnyeon would buy for the members after a successful performance. With small kitten like licks, sweeping his tongue around his slim fingers and he would especially look at Chanyeol, sometimes even at other members and he would laugh, because he was such a tease…

And Chanyeol loved it.

He felt obsessed. Almost sickly, how possessive he would feel himself turn when in the music shows other artists would get near Baekhyun, and like him, be trapped in his spider web with pretty smiles and Baekhyun would look so innocent yet so mischievous and Chanyeol would find himself wanting to kiss him, hold him and tear that smile apart _because it's mine, mine._

_Only mine._

In the car or the van he would sit away from Baekhyun, to watch him from another perspective, to appreciate his tired eyes or the small slump of his body. How his slim shoulders would sag under the pressure of a long day and how he would whine in a pathetic voice about how hard they work and how they should get vacation.

How once in the dorm, Baekhyun would throw his shoes at the entrance instead of arranging them like it's supposed, how he would strip before even getting into his room and Chanyeol would lose himself in the sight of a pale canvas of skin covered with small brown stars pathways of moles, how Baekhyun would look at him with that glint in his eyes and a small lip bite like he wanted Chanyeol to lose control.

He wasn't the only victim, finding Kyungsoo's eyes sometimes wander to Baekhyun and even sweet Lay and bewitched they would follow Baekhyun like dolls and Chanyeol would feel furious, bitter taste in his tongue and the posessiveness growing in him slowly, every day, watching Baekhyun smile to someone else than him, call someone else than him and it was a game they both played, circling each other like in a battle and the winner, both knew, wasn't going to be Chanyeol.

Baekhyun played dirty, with kohl rimmed eyes and red lips and dressed all in black looked like the reincarnation of every bad thought Chanyeol would have ever had in his entire life. His hands shook with the force of holding himself back when Baekhyun would unbutton his shirt just slightly, skin showing and glinting under the lights…

And pretty Baekhyun with his deep eyes would look at him with such an innocent, confused expression like he didn't know he was slowly digging Chanyeol's grave when he touched his face and whispered 'Are you okay?' and Chanyeol felt close to snapping, especially after they were called to perform and Baekhyun would smirk behind his hands, swaying his hips while walking to the stage like he was already performing with how many eyes followed the sinful movement.

But one day, Chanyeol snapped.

It was late, he was tired after a severe workout session in the gym with Sehun who whined the entire way home. Once out of the car with his backpack on, he walked upstairs to their dorm with tiredness heavy in his body and it was dark, and the place felt rather lonely with everyone sleeping already but it was okay, since he was going to do exactly the same.

What he didn't expect once he got into his room, was to find Baekhyun sitting in the bed with his long, pretty naked legs crossed. He didn't expect Baekhyun's brown locks looking so messed up and wet, and he exactly didn't expect the other to be wearing one of his hoodies.

Like a spell, like someone was whispering dark, dirty words into his ear, he let his eyes wander. Baekhyun was just sitting there, the light of the desk lamp glowing behind him, dark eyes watching him back and the tension was so, so thick in the air Chanyeol could barely breathe.

''Our manager crashed into my room'' Baekhyun whispered, so softly and quietly it felt like smoke around the room, following the spell and the bubble who surrounded them and Chanyeol could barely hear the tickling of the clock hanging on his wall.

Tick, tock. Time was testing him, Baekhyun was testing him and he was sure this was the last stage of their game and the moment Baekhyun opened his lips again to speak, so did his legs revealing the milky skin of his thighs and Chanyeol _snapped_.

Baekhyun gasped with the force of Chanyeol's body colliding over his, and Chanyeol could hear all the demons laughing in his ear, could hear the demon under him laugh with his pretty eyes shining wickedly and god he wanted to _strangle_ him…

''Didn't take long did it?'' Baekhyun looked so disheveled, so perfect with that wicked smile in his mouth and thighs around Chanyeol's waist and he found himself pressing ahead, into hell, into the spell and into Baekhyun's game and he knew he lost when his lips found Baekhyun's in an angry dance with their mouths opened and tongues clashing and Chanyeol groaned into the messy kiss with his hands practically groping, touching, consuming everything Baekhyun had to give him.

And he floated, with his mouth taking the path of small brown dots across Baekhyun's skin, losing himself in the aroma of sex, lust and strawberries. He kissed, licked and tasted with Baekhyun's moans echoing in his ears, feeling those pretty hands grab his hair desperately, pulling rather hard and Chanyeol felt himself drowning in Baekhyun's thighs and warmth.

He liked how wrecked Baekhyun looked already, how even still being in the receiving end, he looked totally in control, moving Chanyeol like he had string attached to his limbs and Baekhyun was the puppeteer. And he loved, absolutely loved it because Baekhyun could own him and do to him everything he wanted and desired.

And Baekhyun was so warm, so small under him and Chanyeol was enchanted by Baekhyun's voice because he thought once, nothing would make him float like Baekhyun's singing but his moans were so pathetically small, soft and so _Baekhyun_ and it tasted like the victory he never won, it tasted like all the desire he hold once and it tasted like pure heaven when Baekhyun kissed him and moaned his name in a small prayer between their mouths.

It was a mess, sweat glistened in their skin and both of them breathed each other, tasting, feeling and just cherishing the electricity running through them and Baekhyun moaned high and so, so beautifully _Chanyeol_ when he felt fingers playing with him.

Once inside, Chanyeol lost himself in Baekhyun's eyes, noticing how he didn't remove the eyeliner completely and small shadows surrounded his deep eyes, how his sweat made him skin glow, how swollen and red his lips looked and even a small trail of invisible freckles around his nose and Baekhyun whined, grabbing his hair once again, lost in the pleasure and drowning Chanyeol with him.

And Chanyeol followed him, hips in and out, caressing the skin his large hands could touch. Feeling how smooth and silky, how Baekhyun had small curves around his hips and waist, and just how utterly right it felt to have him there, under him, whispering his name in harsh breaths and moans.

Forever, he wanted it forever. Wanted to have Baekhyun like this with him forever, with his pretty smiles for him and his perfect hands caressing his hair lovingly. He wanted to be engulfed in heat and lust lose himself in nothing but Baekhyun. He felt drunk, drugged even and Baekhyun was such an obsession and he wanted all of him.

And both of them holding hands, shared the moment. Saw stars, the whiteness and the sharp echo of pleasure through them, together and once it was over, Chanyeol smiled. Big, all teeth and with his eyes shining and Baekhyun breathed in wonder, feeling lightheaded but happy and their game was over, every card laid out and yet he wanted more.

He wanted to play with Chanyeol forever, with their happy ending always waiting for them. On stage, at the dorm, at the privacy of their rooms. It was fun, exhilarating and he left like a kid but he knew Chanyeol agreed when that big, innocent smile curved in a small smirk and both of them giggled stupidly and shared a small kiss, full of promises and mischievousness, full of an every day together.

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly the exo fandom swallowed me and hasnt let me go


End file.
